Untitled mistakes
by Sugardust
Summary: Spoilers Zelos thoughts at the Tower of salvation. Song fic with Simple Plans Untitled


This is my first Tales of symphonia and song fic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of symphonia**

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded_

_By the white light_

I see a faint glow as I try to see Lloyd and the others. I hear them but I'm blinded.

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

What happened? I feel pain. Damn it I'm dying. How did that Happen? I wish I could remember. I remember going up against Lloyd and the others. I guess gnome was right. Going one on four is hard.

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the Pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the Pain_

Damn the pain keeps getting worse. I don't have enough energy to do a first aid. Though that wouldn't work. Great, Pronyma took Colette…

_How Could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

I knew trusting Mithos with lifting the responsibilities of the chosen of me and give it to Seles was a bad Idea. Maybe I should have gone with the Renegades. Though I guess it's to late for that.

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm Sick of this life. _

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

Oh well I guess I was getting tired of living guess there's nothing left to do now that I'm dying. Hmm Seles would be happier with out me. I mean I did mess up… Well mess up a whole lot. No one wanted me to be born really. The pope. The King. To them I'm just an Item to the church. And no one really trusted me. Lloyd especially. My Life's been really messed up because of this stupid title.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound_

_But no one hears me._

I hear the faint cries of Sheena. I try to tell her not to cry but nothing comes out but a squeak. I wish I could tell them not to be sad about my death. To think that all my hunny's will miss a messed up chosen like myself.

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

I feel the life drain out of my body. Damn I only have a short while to live. I wish I could tell them. But it's to late now. Soon I'll join my mother and all the other victim's of Cuixis.

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto _

_A time when nothing mattered_

I wish I could start this life over again and re do all the stupid mistakes that I made. I remember when I was with my mom out side when the first snow fall I saw that night we watched it come down so peaceful and gentle then the next mourning she was killed.

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things I've done_

_No I can't_

I wish I could explain what just happened to Lloyd and the others but I'm slowly fading. I wish I wouldn't have betrayed them. But Lloyd chose his father over me. Maybe if I could have let them trust me instead of running off chasing after every girl I see. And never have a serious attitude on things. I wish I could change all that but I can't now.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run._

The Cruixis crystal will probably be keep me living inside it until I'm no longer my self. I should try to tell them to destroy it. Guess I couldn't run away from my duties as the chosen yet.

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm Sick of this life._

Lloyd and the others would probably be better off with out me anyways. I kept getting in the way. Guess I miss the final battle with Yggdrasil. Guess I made a big mistake back there.

_I just want to scream_

_How could this Happen to me?_

Lloyd might win or he might loose, either way I choose the wrong path. I just want to yell the fact that I messed up.

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

I should have chosen the renegades over Lloyds group. I still would be living for one but then I'd still be a chosen, Seles wants this more then anything so why not give it to her. She hates me. Maybe if I die she'll forgive me.

_The Night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

Now that I told Lloyd what to do with my Cruixis crystal so I don't end up like Alicia. I can finally rest in peace.

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this Happen to me?_

I feel the last bit of my life go as I here Lloyd take my Cruixis crystal and smash it up with his sword. Now I can finally rest in peace with out having the burden of the chosen. I hope Colette is all right.


End file.
